Akatsuki High School
by AkatsukiNekoJr
Summary: Imagine the Akastuki as regular people, now imagine them in high school. Follow along as the Akatsuki deals with the pains of High School! M for Hidan's cursing. Itachi Kisame Deidara Sasori Kakuzu Hidan Tobi Zetsu. Might have Yaoi later on...


_**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated my Akatsuki Kitten story in forever, well, I'm just going to say that writers block is a bitch! But I **__**will**_** finish it! In till then, please enjoy a new series I hope to make. If I get enough reviews and if the guy that I'm asking to be my beta-reader responds, then I will attempt yaio or shounen-ai, anyways, the Akatsuki are mad at me for considering that option so I have to do the disclaimer: In no way what so ever to I own Naruto or the Akatsuki characters, nor am I held responsible by any yaio that might show in later chapters. Please R&R if you want, ENJOY!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ok, on the count of 3...2…1... NOW!"

High School Freshmen Itachi and Kisame opened their lockers, moving out of the way just as assortments of papers came out. They both looked at the humongous pile of notes, coming from girls wanting to go on dates with them, girls wanting to marry them, girls wanting to have their children, and just as many death threats coming from the angry boy-friends of the desperate girls. Every since the group had finally gotten to High School, girls from the school had been obsessed to all of them. Every morning, members of the well known gang Akatsuki would have to open their lockers and jump away from them as all the papers came out. Unfortunately, they were not lucky enough on their first day, as already they had been buried by fan girl notes. It took them all over half an hour just to find their books and binders in the locker. How the 

girls knew where their lockers were already was a mystery to them.

"Dammit, .seriously these girls just need to take a hint!" Itachi said, adjusting his glasses that went askew when he dodged the papers. Itachi was a regular height 14 year old, with long raven hair that was always pulled back in a low pony-tail. He was known for wearing round crimson glasses. Guys constantly try and snag his glasses, but they always stop short when he gives his famous death stare. He is always constantly having people trying to pick a fight with him, but when ever he shows up to the designated place (always called for by the jealous boy-friend) no one ever shows up.

"Well, what do you expect? This sorta thing has been going on for years now…but this IS starting to get out of hand…" Kisame starting picking the notes out that had gotten stuck on his guitar case that he carried every where. Kisame was the same age as Itachi, but a considerably bit taller. While most boys where heading for 6 foot something, he was nearing 7 feet. He also stuck out a bit due to his strange tan colored skin, teal spiked up hair, and three triangular birthmarks on his cheeks, that looked like 'gills', as every one joked about. He also carried a giant guitar case on his back, which he used to whack people with when they got him mad. One time, every one had to hold him back so he wouldn't hit the principal when he said he couldn't bring it (not that he listened).

"Shit, where're the other morons…they're gunna be late." Itachi mumbled, getting his text books, "We have that presentation due today….we _all_ have to pass if we get to go on the school trip…"

It wasn't that they needed to pass, they all ready knew how to hack the school's computers to change their grades, and they didn't want to go for the "learning" purpose. They wanted to go because the trip was a week long 'field-trip' to an air-plane flight away beach and some big city they hadn't ever heard of. But the Akatsuki all planned on going, just for the sake of getting away from their God-awful town. But the whole group had to go. Reason 1 was that they always stuck together, and Reason 2, to make Orochimaru jealous.

Anyways, back to the conversation….

_**Hmm…strange...it feels as if some one just explained something about us….**_"Uh...anyways, stop worrying Itachi, not even Tobi is stupid enough to forget the project! Anyways, if they do, we'll just have Deidara set something up to post-pone it!" Kisame and Itachi both slammed their lockers shut when the rest of their group came in.

"Finally, look who shows up…what took you guys so long!" Itachi wasn't much for having patience and having to wait for their group was no exception for him.

"Well sorry, but you can fucking yell at Kakuzu, his car busted another fucking tire on the way here! We _**could **_have gotten here sooner, but two just had to get detention yesterday so we couldn't make any fucking meetings so we didn't know when to fucking pick you guys up! And it was the PDA rule! And with each other! Man, I mean, I didn't know you guys swung like that!" Hidan cusses them out as the others reached their lockers and got ready for their own paper avalanche.

"Hey dumbass that was _your _fault. You were so was so wasted yesterday on sake, anyways its not like we kissed or hugged or anything! Kisame retorted, as Itachi gave Hidan his death glare…..

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

…_**."Hehe…hey cutie….what's -hic- shaking?!"**_

"_**Gah dammit Hidan! How much did you drink?"**_

"_**Oh come off it babes…don't be so -hic-…upset by it…hehe…"**_

"_**Stop calling me babe! I'm NOT a chick! Dammit…now I have to take you home before the teachers notice you're drunk-SHIT!"**_

_**One of the teachers on recess duty was making her way over to Kakuzu and the now drunk Hidan, who had been waiting for every one else to come out. They always snuck out at least once a week to drink some sake, but Hidan had drunk too much.**_

"_**Kakuzu! Hidan! What are you two doing out here? Y'all's grade doesn't come out yet in till lunch is over…you still have 15 minutes!" The teacher was old, and she had a raspy voice that drove Kakuzu skittish, like when ever some one rakes their nails over a chalk board. She also seemed to be the teacher you got them in the most trouble. If she knew Hidan was drunk, that would be the end of their trip!**_

"_**Well, uh, actually, you see we all ways come out here for the fresh air and to get away from the crowds during lunch once a week…" **_**Good going Kakuzu ...corny…but plausible…**_** not I just got to distract her long enough to get Hidan to my car and drive him home….**_

"_**What's wrong with Hidan…he keeps tripping?" **_**Shit!**

_**Kakuzu forced him self to see what Hidan was doing that could possibly put them in trouble. He saw him all the way over at the basket ball hoops, trying to pick up the ball and shoot it. It wasn't working, and the Juniors were pointing and laughing at him.**_

"_**Uh….I think he's just screwing around…I'll go get him-" Kakuzu was so rudely cut off though when the old lady pretty much screeched in his ears, "HE'S DRUNK ISN'T HE!"**_

"_**Uh…what makes you think that?"**_

"_**HE'S HOLDING A SAKE BOTTLE IN HIS HAND!"**_

**Dammit**__**that idiot! **_**"Oh no that's just one of those soda drinks in the glass bottles!"**_

"_**But it looks like a sake bottle!" **_

"_**It's not!"**_

"_**Humph…well he's acting strange so I better go check him out!"**_

"_**Uh no that's ok-…dammit…." she went off before Kakuzu could try and convince her. He rushed off behind her, trying to see what Hidan was doing. He mentally kicked him self for not keeping a better eye on Hidan while he was drinking. Now, they weren't going to be able to go on the trip!**_

_**By the time they reached Hidan, he had given up on shooting the basket ball and was trying to keep him self content by spinning him self around in circles.**_

"_**Hehe….lookie at my Jashin! Do I please -hic- you! Hehe…he…hehe…weee!**_

"_**MR….uh well I actually can't remember you're last name…but I still demand to know what the heck the matter with you is!"**_

_**Hidan just gave her a goofy look, mean while, Kakuzu stood behind her, who was desperately trying to get him to act normal, well as normal as Hidan can be.**_

_**Hidan just giggled and walked up to them, almost tripping over a pebble on the way. By now, the freshmen were out for their 'recess'.**_

"_**Uh, guys 'tsup with Kakuzu and Hidan, they're with that old cranky teacher person…" Zetsu pointed across the 'playground' to where the two were.**_

"_**Tobi thinks Kakuzu is moving around pretty funny, what's he doing Zetsu-kun?" Tobi was jumping trying to see as far as his colleague was, as Zetsu had the best eye-sight though, it wasn't doing him much good. "I don't know…we better go check it out."**_

_**Suddenly Itachi and Kisame came running up next to them. "What the hell are those two doing? They got caught drinking didn't those morons!" Kisame ranted; at the same time trying to catch his slightly out of breathe lungs. Itachi just stood there trying to see what was happening.**_

"_**Dammit! First Deidara and Sasori got held back in the art room because of their fighting during lunch and now this! We're never gunna get to go on that trip now!"**_

"_**Shut up Kisame, let's just get our ass over there and see what the hell they're doing!"**_

_**The four then started running over toward the morons. Kakuzu then just thought to him self, **_**Why do I feel as if some one just called us morons?….**_**and soon Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi were gathered behind Kakuzu.**_

"_**Mr. Hidan! I demand this instance to know what's wrong with you! I WILL get the principal out here if I have to!"**_

"_**Shit…we're screwed…we need to distract her….Itachi…..what's the best way to distract a teacher?"**_

"_**Break the PDA rule every teacher gets mad when any student shows affection of any sort…"**_

"_**Bingo!"**_

_**And with that, Kisame grabbed Itachi's neck in the crook of his arm, and proceeded to give a friendly noogie, while smiling brought it down harder on Itachi's head, messing up his hair.**_

"_**Ah dude, man I love you! You're my best-est friend! Dude you're like a brother to me! Hehe.."**_

_**Itachi, catching on quickly, didn't resist, and went along with it, smiling and gripping his arm, when in reality he wanted to elbow him right then and there. But instead he just started laughing, a real sight to see Itachi do, and said, "Hey! Cut it out! That hurts! Stop! Hehe..". Then through clenched teeth he said, so low only Kisame could hear, "I swear to God, I'm gunna have to kick your ass Kisame!"**_

_**Kisame replied in the same way so only Itachi could hear, "Blame the effing morons Itachi,….blame the effing morons!"**_

"_**Mr. Chia! Mr. Hogit…Hogich…Hogi! Are you breaking the PDA rule!?"**_

"…_**.No…", Kisame and Itachi answered at the same time as Kisame ran his knuckled once more slowly through Itachi's hair.**_

"_**You boys both know that is considered harassment even if you say you're not breaking the PDA rule, you will both get detention if you don't stop immediately!"**_

"_**Why? it's not like we're hurting anyone! Anyways we're just messing around! We're not making out or anything!", Kisame then continued to give Itachi a less painful noogie,**_

"_**Yah, just calm down before you have a stroke or something!"**_

_**Itachi and Kisame were purposely trying to get her mad, so that Kakuzu could escape with Hidan before the teacher noticed he was drunk. Hidan would get I.S.S (In School Suspension) while they would get a few days of detention at the most, nothing that would ruin their chances of going on their trip.**_

_**Kakuzu obviously understood what they were doing, and was half dragging/half leading Hidan to the parking lot where his car was.**_

"_**That's it! Detention for the two of you!"**_

"_**Tch….Fine…we won't show any emotion at all then!" Kisame said, finally giving up on his savage attack on Itachi's hair. Both the boy's followed the fumed teacher, just as Sasori and Deidara came jogging out of the school, finished with their lunch detention.**_

"_**Whoa…what did those two do, un?" Deidara asked as soon as they reached Zetsu and Tobi.**_

"_**Freaking Hidan got drunk, so Kisame and Itachi broke the PDA rule to get them out of trouble…", Zetsu tried to explain as briefly as possible. Both Sasori and Deidara still looked confused, but the bell rang, and Zetsu said, "We'll tell you guys latter….."**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~**_

_What the fuck, it felt as if some one just explained what happened yesterday, which I suddenly miraculously remember all of a sudden….._"Oh….shit…that explains the hangover….anyways…..we couldn't freaking fix the tire because Kisame seems to be the only one of use who knows how to use the freaking jack…so we had to push it like half of the way here!"

"So that explains you're God awful smell THIS time! explains why you're dirtier then usual!" Kisame sneered. True, it rained last night and it was still slightly drizzling outside. That explained also why Hidan was shivering. The idiot never wore a shirt. Instead, he wore a hooded-jacket, which was pure white, and always only zipped up half ways. His jacket was opened enough to show his beaded necklace, which consisted of a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. He also constantly slicked back his pure white hair. He always spazzes when ever his hair isn't perfectly slicked. Hidan responded to Kisame's remark by flipping him off.

"Hidan, dammit, calm down! We nearly got our asses busted yesterday because of you, can't you just chill for like 5 seconds with out cussing someone out or flipping them off! I swear to God if we don't get to go on the trip because of you, I will kick your ass!" Kakuzu was severely pissed off by his car and Hidan, and didn't need anything more to add to his attitude. 

Kakuzu was very easy to anger, and so often had he punched someone in the face for asking why most of his face was covered was because he was ugly. Kakuzu was the oldest of the group, having started school later. He was the only one with a drivers license, which he received who knows how. He was also the tightest with money. He was constantly snatching something from someone's pocket or purse. He prevented the same thing happening to him by keeping his wallet on a chain in his hoodie pocket. Kakuzu constantly wore his hoodie, now matter the weather of temperature. He always also had the hood up, despite the no hood-or-hats rule. The hood, which concealed most of his face, only bore his eyes, which were a dazzling jade green. He kept the rest of his face hidden also by wearing a turtle-heck sweater, which he pulled up to hide the bottom half of his face. The skin that was visible shown his skin to be a dark tan, and that his body had many stitches and scars. This surprised no one though, due to his famous nature of getting into fights.

"So you guys actually broke the PDA rule? EVERY teacher gets pissed by that! A murder could be happening right in front of then and they would be more concerned by two people holding hands!".

Deidara, who was all up for rule breaking was impressed by the twos action. When ever some one in their gang needed a distraction, he was always the one for it. He never expected Itachi and Kisame, one of the few of them in the group who would be less willing to anger a superior, would even go as far as back talk to them! 

"Hehe….I'm impressed, un! what's the two dare devils gunna do next? Pull a fire alarm? Peep in the girls locker room? No one knows because they're ruthless killers, un!", and with that, Deidara start laughing, as he began pulling his books from his locker. His blonde hair got in his face, which he moved away from his line of vision. For some reason, like Itachi, he insisted of growing his hair out and placing it in a pony-tail. He also allowed himself to grow a bang, which covered one of his blue eyes. 

"Oh I know! Exploding clay? Oh wait, that's me, un!"

True, Deidara had managed to make clay which would sparkle, snap, and even explode, but it was far from lethal. He always insisted to his colleague Sasori that art was only to last for seconds after they are finished. He usually demonstrated this by exploding his clay figures and other various 'creative ways'.

"Oh yes, Deidara's famous 'art'", Sasori made quotation marks with his fingers at the word art, "You know all it's just 'Lethal Play-Dough'!"

Sasori was the exact opposite of Deidara when it came to art. Sasori believe art should be ever-lasting, holding its beauty for ever. Even their appearances were opposite. While Deidara's hair was bright and dazzling, Sasori's short, red hair made as if his entire head was on fire. His eyes were also much sharper and serious looking, being of a brown/red color. In short, they were two opposites with the same compassion of art. Outside of the art debate however, they agreed on many things.

"Guys…..the bell is 'bout to ring…can we not start this and just concentrate on the project"

Everyone were in relief that Zetsu had pointed that out. What they needed now was to get on their teaches' good sides. Zetsu seemed to be able to gather information from anywhere. He was one of the main reasons that the Akatsuki could hack into the school's computer system and hack their grades. He was able to blend in with the crowds, despite his unique appearance. Second by Kisame, Zetsu was tall for his age. He had yellow orange eyes, and due to a 'birth defect', as he was told it was, had no pupil, his eyes just looked like floating orbs. It was hard many times if he was staring at you or the wall behind you. Also due to the 'defect' his hair was an unnatural green. He was often asked what brand of hair coloring he used to dye his hair, even though he told everyone that it was his natural hair color. He was once threatened by some of the upper boys to have his head shaved he didn't tell them (this never happened, of course as Kisame had stepped in just in time). He also had what seemed like two skin tones. The right side of him was considerably tan, with the left side a much lighter white. Despite these more abnormal features, he still had to take caution when opening his locker lest he be buried in paper.

-_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**_

"Oh no! First warning bell! We have to hurry!"

Tobi, the '_goody-two shoes_' of the gang, had obviously said this. Even though they weren't sure, Tobi had become part of their gang as easily as the others. He also was the 'child' of the group, being more naive and childish, he was known for speaking in third-person. He often dressed in a jacket of some sort, with gloves and boots. He also wore a hat, which was orange with a black swirl in the middle. He wore this in a fashion which covered his left eye. Unlike Deidara, Tobi's black hair was long enough to do the same.

"Ok, for once, let's listen to the little moron, we have like 2 minutes!'

Everyone slammed their lockets shut and ran to home-room, where the all important presentations would take place. They all needed to pass if they were going to go on the trip which was awarded to the top 20 students who made the best grades……..

_**Tobi feels as if someone just narrated what just happened and made a flashback……**_


End file.
